


One Year

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [13]
Category: Southland
Genre: D/s, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been year and maybe the two of them are finally getting back to just having fun and enjoying themselves as a pup and his Trainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m fairly sure this is not that the prompter wanted but it’s what I wrote. It’s now a complete AU from the show.  
> Written for lj' smallfandomfest.

Ben smiled and let out a big yawn while he slowly opened his eyes and looked up where his trainer was still sleeping.

He felt really good, sleeping at the foot of the bed really was great he decided before carefully stretching each limb one by one still adjusting to the extra weight, wiggling his fingers what he could while trying not to shake the bed to much and wake Bryant up.

Giving them one last shake he snuggled back into the comforter at the foot of his trainer’s bed and just watched the older man rest.

He was really growing to love waking up like this. Had they really been doing this for a year now? It didn’t seem like it has been that long but it had been a year ago that he’d gotten drunk enough to ask about the pup nickname…and lick Bryant. Fuck he’d wanted to just bury himself in his partners back yard and never come up for air after he remembered that moment the next morning.

But it had turned out far better then he could have hoped. Bryant hadn’t been repulsed or disgusted and his not yet trainer knew exactly what to do when he had freaked out. Ben was grateful for that…that day, and the year that follower would have been very different if Sammy hadn’t grabbed his neck…

_”Whoa pup, slow the fuck down there a moment.”_

_The words were calm but stern, just like any of the orders that his senior partner gave him on the job but now...but now, knowing what weird ass shit his partner was into. Fuck it felt different. It fucking was different and he had to get the fuck out, he wasn’t a fucking-_

_“Just breathe and relax. I’m right here. I’ve got you pup,” Bryant’s soft voice was right there in his ear. And the strong hand firmly gripping the base of his neck, rubbing his upper back. Fuck it would be so much easier to just relax and lean into it, stop worrying about everything for just a few moments._

_Ben felt so much calmer. So much more...content. He wanted to stay like this all day, “yes sir, just relax.” Bryant’s shirt felt so comfy and the tight way the other man’s arms held him felt so good. He was fairly sure a guy shouldn’t make him feel this way but…fuck it. “So you think I might be a pup?” he asked nuzzling into Bryant’s chest. He got why women always like trying to tuck themselves under his shoulder, it felt kind of nice._

_“Yeah Sherman. I think you just might be.” the other man answered, with that light chuckle and ruffles to his hair that felt so good. Just like he had the night before in the car….and would often in the year to come_.

That had turned out to be a very nice morning but still if he hadn’t gotten into that mess with YouTube and fearing for his job he didn’t know if he would have taken Bryant up on the offer to do it again but- Bryant moved.

Ben derailed himself when he spotted the movement of Bryant’s leg. But nothing else moved, his trainer was starting to wake up but wasn’t up yet. And Sparks was tried of waiting.

He knew he was grinning as he carefully climbing up the bed, trying not to let his paws disturb his trainer to much. He knew this was going to wake his trainer but he didn’t want the man aware until it was too late.

The look on Bryant’s face was going to be great Ben decided as he slowly lowered his front paws onto the sleeping man’s shoulders while his straddled him with his legs, penning the man. But also waking him.

“Sparks? What are you-fuck’n hell pup!” Ben let out a laughing bark as he watched his trainer thrashes around trying to get away from his tongue but his guy was penned and not going anywhere Sparks knew with a smile as he started licking again.

***

“What about this one,” Bryant asked, picking up the small harness, holding up the tail extending from it.

He watched as Ben looked at it frowning, “Why does it have a harness? None of the others do?”

Watching as his pup frowned in confusion he turned the underside of the tail toward his Sparks, “The harness keeps it on, no plug,” he explained. And he didn’t miss how much his, straight; pup’s eye’s lit up at the idea of not needing a plug in his ass.

“No plug. But I thought they all used…” Bryant listened as his pup took the tail and looked it over, comparing it to the tail with plug he held in his hand. The trainer watched as the younger man’s eye drifted from the harness and the plug itself to the tails, putting them side by side. “Why?”

Bryant raised an eyebrow at the question, “You aren’t the only straight pup out there. Not all guys like stuff in their ass. Plus the harness holds better during play,” he explained as he looked at both tails in his pup’s hands.

They both would look good coming from his pup’s ass. And they would both go with the mitts they had gotten the month before.

And that had been a fun day. His pup had clearly never been to a toy store that cratered to the more intense players before, only those cheap ass chains those sold crappy plastic cuffs to people who thought saying ‘spank me daddy’ was kinky.

But a real store was so much better, and watching his pup’s eye light up when they picked the mitts out…

 _Bryant couldn’t, didn’t want to, hold back his grin at his pup’s face when he opened the inner doors to the_ Play Box _._

_His pup’s mouth was half open, his eyes wide and his body was locked, frozen as his guy just stared._

_Chuckling aloud Bryant turned toward the store itself, imaging what was going through his pup’s mind._

_Dark leather and glossy rubber wasn’t everywhere. It, along with the other clothing, only covered about half the store. The other half was a few rows of goods, displayed on shelves and hanging from racking along the wall._

_Even the other customers wouldn’t get more then a glance on the street, none of them were decked out in gear, the most extreme one was in leather pants and darks shirt, not much at all for LA._

_Letting his grin settle into a smile Bryant guided Ben by the neck toward one of the middle rows. Hearing his pup’s soft fuck as they walked past an end display of dildos. And yeah some of those were a bit bigger then he’d ever want anywhere near his ass, he could only guess what a pup would think of them, maybe he should check them out just to see how big Sparks eyes can get…_

_No, he wasn’t here for that, they had come for a reason. And there was that they had come for._

_Bryant stopped in front of the small display of pup mitts among the rest of the pup gear. They had a lot more then he remembered and they did have all night, he though as he let his gaze wonder over all the hoods, tails, knee and elbow pads, harnesses and toy toys. Yeah they could spend an hour or-_

_Or not Bryant corrected when he saw just how overwhelmed the pup looked, “Just relax pup, we’re just looking at the mitts, we don’t need to deal with anything else, got that,” he said, rubbing his pup’s back and being the pup closer to him, nuzzles under his arm, “just one thing at a time,” He reminded his pup._

_“One step, right, simple…fuck there is just so much shit Sammy.” Ben’s voice was panicked but unless he was way off base Bryant though he heard a bit of excitement there too._

_They would defiantly be coming back, he might need to come back alone and look through it all first. But for today, “yeah, there is a lot of shit but we’re only here for the mitts. Now I think this is the same kind that Brutus let you try last week. You want to try them again or are any of these other catching your eye,” Bryant asked pulling the tan and black leather paws from the rack._

_He waiting as Ben slowly looked over the others; his eyes returning to the pair in Bryant’s hands several times before he finally reach for them. “These felt really cool.”_

_Bryant grinned at his pup while he aided his Sparks in slipping and strapped the gloves on. “Well, go on, see if they’re comfortable,” he added, motioning to the floor._

_Ben glanced around the store before shaking his head and lowering himself to all fours. Bryant watched his pup leaned forward, testing the weight, before taking a couple steps forward and then backwards, then repeated it a bit faster._

_“I think my pup likes them,” Bryant remarked, leaning down to scratch behind his pup’s ear. Smiling when his pup leaned into it, nuzzling his arm, “That’s my Sparks. We’re getting them right,” he asked, relaxing a bit inside when his pup merely looked up at him and barked._

“I think I want to go with this one,” Ben said, putting both tails back and selecting another.

“You sure?” Bryant asked as he took it from his pup’s hands, inspecting it close up.

His pup took a deep breath, look at the tail again before nodding, “Yeah I’m sure, Sir.”

Bryant grinned, going with the urge to ruffles his pup’s hair, pulling him close, “then let’s get home and try it out pup.”


End file.
